


Daydream In Yellow

by LilaccDream



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heather Chandler Being an Asshole, Jason "J. D." Dean Being an Asshole, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaccDream/pseuds/LilaccDream
Summary: This story is written as a sort of inside joke between me and a JD Kin friend of mine, lol. It's trash, but it makes us laugh at the same time, for this pairing to even exist is just crazySorry if it doesn't tickle your fancyDisclaimer: I do not own Heathers [Movie, Musical, or TV], nor do I own its characters. This is a work of fiction, and I do not support any form of abuse.Please enjoy.
Relationships: Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Heather McNamara
Kudos: 17





	Daydream In Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new dawn, a new day, and a new school year. Jocks put on their jerseys, cheerleaders their cheer uniforms, and everyone else whatever they have in their closet. 
> 
> A man in black who lives in the shadows 
> 
> A woman in yellow who lives in the sunshine
> 
> Their worlds aren't meant to mix, but some people just can't listen to reason, and are allured by the song of the forbidden

The sun slowly raised, its light spreading across the small town of Sherwood. It brought life and movement with it, as birds chirpped awake and cars purred to life, adults making their way to whatever shitty job they had in town, or in the city. Dew drops clung to grass as early morning frost melted, the cold air flowing into a house through an open window.

A groan left the lips of a sleeping body as cold air filtered into their room. The room was small, with cream colored walls and dark brown hard wood floors. A yellow carpet covered the center of the room, yellow and blue pineapple-patterned bedsheets brushed against the floor, moving as the body pushed them back as they say up. Tangled blonde hair, oversized yellow t-shirt, yellow painted nails. This was the room of **Heather McNamara** , colors of pink, teal, and mostly yellow covered the pallet of the room with various posters, decor, etc. 

Heather let out another lazy groan, rubbing her eyes as to get the sleep out of them, hands moving to her arms as goosebumps raised and a chill danced upon her light skin. She let out a shudder, brows furrowing in confusion over the cold a moment as she pondered; a ghost? A ghoul?!---Oh. The window was left open......The window was left open!

"Shit--Shit, shit, shit!"  
Heather cursed under her breath, scurrying to get to her feet as she internally slapped herself for such a moronic mistake. Her left foot touched the ice-cold floor, while her right tangled in her bedsheets, causing her body to fall onto the floor with a rough impact that caused pain to grow on her knees. She groaned, distracted for only a moment, her attention coming back to reality as a gentle knock fell upon her door.

"Hello? Heather, are you alright?"  
A gentle woman's voice, slightly muffled from the white bedroom door. Heather cringed a moment, carefully pushing herself up from the floor, gently pulling her leg from the tangled mess of bedsheets that now rested upon the chilly floor. She hissed softly under her breath, rubbing her left knee.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay!...Thank you, mother," Heather said to her mother, keeping her eyes on the window as she walked over, letting out an annoyed scoff as she pushed down on it, but it refused to go down. She pushed, and pushed, and pushed, even using both hands. She used all her might to unstick the window, eventually getting it to slam shut after a few tries. She let out another shudder as the last cold breeze brushed against her bare thighs, making her cringe a little at the feeling before she turned away.

"Okay, well....I'm making french toast with eggs for breakfast, honey. Come down quickly to get them before the boys eat it all," Her mother said, footsteps gently receding away from the door. Heather was quiet a moment, a frown falling upon her lips before she opened her bedroom door. The smell of french toast, eggs, and bacon filled her nostrils as she took in a breath. The thought of food made her stomach twist, she was already nervous enough. There was so much she had to do, she had to go to cheer practice, meet up with Heather and Heather and Veronica, guide a new student around the school and..... _Ram_.....Her stomach twisted even more at the thought of Ram. Heather says he was a real catch, a damn fine hunk, and that she should be lucky--as heather put it, "you fucking sly skank," but she doesn't FEEL lucky. Everyone says they're cute together, so she stays, but she just....she just....She let out a heavy sigh, placing a hand to her forehead as she walked over to the bathroom, pulling the handle only for it to stop moving, freeze. Locked. She let out a loud groan, banging against the door with open palm.

"Get out, snot-eater! I have to take my shower to get to school early!"  
She shouted, only for the sound of urination to echo from inside the bathroom. She let out a disgusted groan, folding her arms, she glared at the door a moment before turning her back, "Lukas, if you don't get out right now, I'll break your Superman doll!" Heather threatened half-heartedly, but it was enough to make the person in the bathroom quickly flush the toilet and turn on the sink to wash their hands. They didn't dry them as they shut off the sink and instantly opened the bathroom door. There stood a strawberry blonde boy of about ten years of age, glaring up at the older woman.

"He's not a doll! Don't touch him, you wench!"

"Wench? Where did you learn that? Luke--Lukas?"

The boy didn't reply as he pushed passed Heather, making his way downstairs with loud steps. Heather hadn't the time to worry over her little brother, quickly stepping into the bathroom. She undressed out of her t-shirt nightgown and turned on the shower, letting it heat up a moment before stepping inside. After washing her hair and body she stepped out, drying off with a pale yellow towel before walking back to her room, where she got dressed in her cheer uniform, placing a yellow scrunchie around her wrist for when her hair dried.

Dressed and ready, she picked up her books and made her way downstairs, glaring at the strawberry blonde boy as he sat, eating his french toast, completely drowned in sugar-free syrup. Heather sat down roughly, books in arms as she let out a scoff and a gag towards her brother's plate. In return, he covered his fork in french toast and syrup, jamming it all in his mouth before chewing messily with his mouth open.

"Ewww! Don't do that, you pig!" Heather exclaimed, cringing and tossing a napkin towards the boy as he let out a laugh, closing hos mouth. He had won, his sister cringing in disgust as she leaned back in her chair.

"Alright you two, settle down," A slim, strawberry blonde woman spoke, the same gentle voice as before, as she turned around, facing the two. She pushed bacon from a frying pan onto a plate, looking between the two with a raised brow. She noticed Heather's tension; aggrivation as her eyes stared daggers at Lukas.

"What's up?" The woman asked Heather, addressing the teen's attitude and body language.

"Luke was hogging up the bathroom. _Again._ I bet he peed all over the floor, he has, like, zero control! And no respect for me, either! I _have_ to be at school an hour early in order to get all my stuff in order and be ready for guidance!"

"I did not--I do not!"  
The body interjected at the accusation of peeing on the floor, glaring at his sister with flared nostrils. Their mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh," her mother hummed, letting out a soft chuckle before continuing, "Don't be so hard on your brother, Heather. He's only ten, after all."  
Her mother placed two slices of french toast onto a plate, putting a slice of butter on them before putting some scrambled eggs and bacon on the plate as well. She stepped over to Heather, placing the plate in front of her.

"Guidance?"  
Her mother asked, raising a brow before turning to walk towards the kitchen, getting out some store-brand maple syrup, placing it onto the table in front of Heather as well, "Orange juice, sweetie?"

Heather nodded in response to her mother's question before leaning back in her chair, rolling her eyes a moment.

"I told you days ago, mother. I have to show around a new student, I signed up as Office Assistant for first period and so I've been assigned one of the new enrollers. But, I have to get there early so I can get some papers from the office that I need for the guide. Like, certain events that are coming up and junk. I can't be late, mother, I just can't!"  
Heather let out a soft whine as she gently kicked at the air, running her hands down her face in frustration. She looked down at her food, grimacing as she covered her face for a moment before she looked up, glancing at a clock.

"Shoot--I gotta go!"  
Heather exclaimed, pushing herself from the table as she stood up from her chair, making sure she had all her books in order before she began to rush towards the door. 

"Wait--Heather! You're breakfast, aren't you going to eat? Heather!"  
Heather's mother called out, but Heather's only response was a simple 'Bye mom,' as she dashed to the door, pulling it open and shutting it behind herself. She let out a deep exhale, closing her eyes for a moment as she pressed her books against her chest. She took a moment to just stand in peace and silence. She had to prepare herself for school, she had to....think less. Her School Type was air-head cheerleader, trophy wife to air-head jock. She had to mentally prepare herself for that role, forcing a smile to her lips. She ignored the cold air, instead pushing herself to follow innthe footsteps of the warm sun. She skipped as she walked down the walkway, making her way to the sidewalk just as a car pulled up, engine purring. Inside was Ram Sweeny, one hand on the wheel, one arm resting behind the passenger seat's headrest. He winked at her, and she let out a giggle before dumping her books inside and climbing into the passenger seat, gazing at Ram with doe eyes as she fixed her cheer skirt.

"Hey, babe. You look hot."  
The only words Ram said before he placed a rough hand on her thigh, gropping and rubbing. He kept his hand there, even as Heather placed a hand over his, gently pushing against it as she let out a light giggle, her smile twisting into a nervous one. But his hand didn't budge as his head looked forward and the car began to move. Heather's stomach twisted as she sat there with a hand on her thigh, making her feel very uncomfortable. She didn't want to be touched there--at least...not by Ram. He was cute, but...she didn't feel........Heather would call her a prude right now, wouldn't she? She had to...suck it up. He was the jock, she was the cheerleader. Power couple. She should enjoy it. So she will enjoy it.

Looking ahead, she kept a smile on her lips as the car drove along the street. Ram had football practice before school, so he always drove her to first period. School, Heathers, Veronica, Cheer, Ram, Guidance, New kid, oh my! It was a busy day, and she dreaded it. She hated school, for she had to keep herself in this social cage. It made her feel really, really bad, but....she could never say it aloud. She took in a soft breath as Ram's hand gripped at her thigh. It didn't take long for the two to make it to the school, Ram's car slowing to a stop as he took up the handicap parking spot. She felt ashamed, but she wasn't supposed to care. She picked up her books, stepping out of the car. Ram locked the car and walked to her side, leaving a wet kiss on her cheek, a quick 'bye babe,' and he was gone. Heather felt like throwing up. Heather took her first steps, anxiety high the closer she got to the building. She looked up as she reached the front door, frowning for only a moment before she pulled the handle, stepping inside.

Welcome to Westerberg High

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any typos, I write on my phone a majority of the time, and I make easy mistakes with the keyboard. I usually do my best to skim what I wrote and fix the mistakes, but some slip past my not-so-eagle-like eyes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, even though this chapter was just Heather McNamara. More characters will be introduced later, and next chapter is JD. I plan on making each chapter a "Heather ver / JD ver" but idk that might be...crunge? We'll see. 
> 
> Yes, I added characters like Lukas and junk, I wanted to make the characters more full with families and junk, as they weren't really shown in the movie or musical.
> 
> So sorry if characters are OOC, but I'm not their original writer, so of course they'll always be a little OOC.


End file.
